Swan Lake
by scarletraika
Summary: Angsa - angsa itu terbang begitu tinggi. Membelah langit. Terlihat sangat bebas dan tanpa beban. Kushina ingin terbang... seperti angsa.


**Do not own Naruto.**

Wanita itu menatap langit berwarna kemerah – merahan di atas kepalanya. Satu kawanan berisi sepuluh anggota tampak melintas menuju Timur. Mereka mengepakkan sayapnya dengan begitu indah. Kushina merasa matanya memanas. _Teringat sesuatu_…

_Sesuatu_…

…

Angsa. Sungguh seekor hewan yang cantik.

Angsa yang berenang – renang di atas danau. Angsa yang membelah langit dengan sepasang sayapnya. Angsa jantan yang melamar angsa betina. Angsa betina yang melindungi anak – anaknya. Angsa – angsa yang menunggui angsa lain yang tengah sekarat untuk _menghembuskan napas terakhir_…

Mereka begitu setia. Begitu mempesona. Bulu – bulu putihnya seolah mampu menghipnotismu.

Mereka anggun. Dan Kushina selalu bermimpi menjadi seperti angsa.

Tidak mudah. Ia dulu selalu menjadi gadis kecil yang tomboy dan kelaki – lakian. Bahkan saat ia telah menjadi gadis dewasa dan mulai memanjangkan rambut lebat merahnya, Kushina tetap seperti laki – laki.

Ia bukannya memiliki rupa yang buruk. Bahkan saat kanak – kanak, wajah Kushina manis. Tidak cantik mempesona, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat orang – orang senang memandangi dirinya. Dan ia pun senang memamerkan senyuman lima jari kepada semua makhluk yang ia temui. Manusia, anjing, kucing, dan bahkan siput dan burung.

Kushina dulu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kurus. Dengan kulit bersih dan sepasang mata beriris hijau yang bersinar hidup. Ia memang tidak seperti seorang putri (sama sekali tidak anggun, selalu berlarian ke sana – ke mari). Tapi saat gadis itu menjelajah dan bermain sendiri di dalam hutan kecil dekat rumah, semua orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa dialah peri penjaga hutan tersebut.

Peri dalam dongeng yang kerjanya mengatur bunga agar selalu mekar. Dan mengatur kehidupan hutan agar tetap hijau. Dengan baju jahitan ibundanya yang terlihat sangat longgar. Dan mata bersinar diiringi senyuman tipis sekilas. Kata para orang tua… mata beriris hijau itu mata para peri, bukan?

Lalu di usianya yang ke sebelas, ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Kedua orangtuanya yang tidak terlalu berada itu memberinya hadiah kejutan. Tiga tiket untuk sebuah drama musikal! Itu adalah hal yang baru di dalam hidup Kushina.

Judulnya masih terpatri sangat jelas dalam benaknya. _Swan Lake_. Dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa sampai kapan pun. Kisahnya begitu membekas.

Kushina kecil terpesona. Duduk di salah satu jejeran kursi berwarna merah, dengan Ayah dan Ibu yang mengapit dirinya dari kedua sisi. Mata beriris hijaunya berbinar – binar, tak bisa dialihkan dari panggung megah di depan sana. Bibirnya terbuka.

Alunan musik yang indah. Piano dan biola. Lalu para gadis berbaju putih yang mekar menari balet dengan sangat sempurna. Juga sang tokoh utama, seorang gadis cantik bernama Odette, yang berdansa bersama seorang pangeran tampan. Keduanya begitu serasi.

Begitu… _penuh cinta dan keindahan_.

Kushina kecil terpukau.

Dan saat tirai panggung tertutup dan semua orang bertepuk tangan, Kushina tetap termangu.

Hewan favoritnya sejak kecil adalah kucing. Tapi hal itu berubah sejak ia mengetahui kisah seekor angsa putih yang akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik di malam hari. Ia tetap menyukai kucing, namun kini ia juga menyukai angsa. Ia ingin bisa terbang seperti angsa. Kushina menahan napasnya.

Saat perjalanan pulang, kedua orangtuanya membelikan Kushina satu _cone_ es krim berwarna putih. Rasa _vanilla_. Kushina menjilat makanan dingin itu dengan pikirannya masih tertinggal di antara hutan, danau, seekor angsa putih, dan pangeran tampan.

Orangtuanya sendiri tampak tidak terlalu terkesan dengan drama itu.

Lalu tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Kushina menjadi gadis besar tanpa ia sadari—dan masih terobsesi dengan kisah angsa itu. Ia sering mengajak beberapa temannya makan di pinggir danau. Mereka tak tahu kenapa. Dan mungkin juga tak terlalu peduli. Kushina tak pernah bercerita pada siapa pun tentang mimpinya.

Kemudian suatu sore di musim panas, beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke enambelas. Kushina tengah memetik bunga – bunga berbagai warna di dekat sungai. Ibunya ingin merangkai bunga. Dengan keringat bercucuran di kening dan leher. Keranjang berwarna cokelat tergantung di lengan kiri. Dan helaian rambut merah yang diikat secara asal.

Itu jelas bukan penampilan terbaiknya. Dan sore itu, Kushina justru bertemu dengan si Namikaze muda… yang mengambil seluruh napasnya pada pandangan pertama.

Ya Tuhan. Pangeran di dalam _Swan Lake_!

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum saat mata birunya jatuh ke sesosok gadis kurus berambut merah yang tengah sibuk memetik bunga di pinggir sungai. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan. Tidak seperti para gadis anggun yang sering ia temui di pesta – pesta dansa.

Tapi Si Rambut Merah itu cantik. Dan matanya hijau. Senyumannya indah.

Namikaze Minato tertegun.

Selama beberapa saat, dua sosok yang jauh bertolak belakang itu sama – sama diam. Sama – sama canggung.

Kushina melanjutkan memetik bunga dengan gestur yang sangat aneh. Dan Minato hanya menonton sambil menelan air liurnya yang entah kenapa keluar terus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia gugup.

Lalu Kushina memetik setangkai mawar besar berwarna jingga. Tangannya berkeringat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Ia lupa bahwa tangkai mawar berduri.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat dan wajar. Jemari yang berdarah. Si Rambut Merah yang mengaduh perih. Dan anak bangsawan yang panik.

Cuci tangan di sungai... Lalu Namikaze membalut tangan putih yang tercabik itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya…

Sungguh romantis. Seperti cerita dongeng saja.

Keadaan membaik. Mereka merasa cocok dan bisa berteman. Tidak canggung lagi.

Minato dan Kushina bertemu, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersama kalau keadaan memungkinkan. Lalu peri cinta menaburkan benihnya lebih banyak di antara cinta pandangan pertama sang gadis pada pangerannya. Di pertemuan yang entah ke berapa, Si Pemuda Pirang pun nekat mencium gadisnya.

Keduanya sama – sama malu dan canggung. Tapi menyenangkan. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir begitu cepat dan tiba – tiba saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Namikaze dan Uzumaki lalu memutuskan untuk kawin lari saat usia salah satu dari mereka menginjak angka dua puluh satu.

Minato meninggalkan dunia glamour miliknya. Dan Kushina meninggalkan obsesi tersembunyinya pada kisah _Swan Lake_.

Ia toh sudah bertemu dengan pangerannya.

Lalu tahun demi tahun kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Hidup sepasang Namikaze itu tidak mudah, tentunya. Kawin lari, meninggalkan gelar bangsawan demi seorang gadis, tak memiliki rumah atau pun harta, mendapat kecaman dari beberapa pihak yang membenci keputusan mereka…

Itu adalah resiko.

Kushina selalu kelaki – lakian. Ia bisa berpikir layaknya pria. Ia selalu bisa menjadi seseorang yang tabah. Kushina bahkan menikmati semuanya, ini bagaikan sebuah petualangan. Sebuah tantangan. Ia merasa seperti Juliet kedua. Dan ia begitu mencintai Minato.

Tapi Kushina khawatir. Apakah Minato bisa seperti dirinya?

Berawal dari Minato yang tampak diam. Lalu pria itu mulai menjauhi dirinya. Menghindarinya. Keluar dari rumah mungil mereka pagi – pagi sekali dan baru pulang saat hari gelap dan jam kayu mereka berdentang sebelas kali.

Ada apa ini? Kushina merasa takut.

Ia mencoba faham dan memberi sedikit jarak antara mereka. Ini hanya sebuah fase. Minato perlu melalui semua ini. Nanti keadaan akan membaik.

Terus menanam sugesti positif di dalam benaknya, Kushina menghela napas. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dalam kegiatan sosial dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan untuk meringankan beban Minato. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia langsung diterima sebagai buruh dalam sebuah pabrik benang kapas. Hampir semua buruh dalam pabrik itu wanita. Kushina merasa cukup puas.

Kapas berwarna putih. Putih… _di mana – mana putih_…

Putih.

Dan warna putih selalu mengingatkan Kushina pada angsa. Tarian indah para gadis di atas panggung megah itu… Sang pangeran tampan… Kushina memintal benang kapas sambil bermimpi—

—lagi.

Minato tak tahu akan pekerjaan barunya. Dan ia tak peduli dengan pendapat Minato. Ia berangkat kerja setelah suaminya pergi, dan pulang sebelum pukul delapan malam. Kushina selalu keras kepala begitu. Lagi pula ia melakukan ini untuk membantu suaminya. Tak ada yang salah.

Semuanya berjalan monoton selama beberapa minggu. Minato pergi. Ia berangkat memintal benang kapas. Ia pulang untuk memasak makan malam. Tidur sebelum Minato datang. Lalu… merasakan ciuman dan pelukan sekilas di tengah kantuknya.

Semua monoton. Mereka pernah bercinta lima atau enam kali selama kurun waktu itu. Dan Minato tetap tak tahu apa – apa.

Lalu sampailah pada malam itu. Ia tak terlalu ingat apa menu makan siangnya pada hari itu. Ia buram soal pakaian yang ia kenakan sore itu. Ia tidak ingat apakah rambut panjangnya itu digerai, diikat, atau dikepang.

Tapi malam itulah kemuncak semuanya.

Minato pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mimpi buruk. Ia tahu ia salah. Tapi egonya melarang untuk memohon maaf. Memang siapa yang akhir – akhir ini bersikap dingin dan tidak menghiraukannya? Namikaze Minato.

Jadi saat sepasang mata beriris biru itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan dingin, Kushina juga memutuskan untuk memasang tatapan tajam. Keras kepala. Mereka adalah pasangan muda yang dimabuk oleh cinta… tapi juga kekesalan dan kemarahan.

Minato marah dan geram luar biasa. Istrinya mulai melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tanpa persetujuannya. Bagaimana bisa!

Kushina pun kesal dan tidak terima. Pria itu yang akhir – akhir ini selalu pergi dalam diam dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Pria itu yang tidak pernah cerita ke mana ia pergi seharian. Mengapa Kushina yang disalahkan!

Awalnya hanya sindiran kecil. Lalu kalimat – kalimat bernada rendah yang tajam mulai masuk. Dan… teriakan. Tingkat oktaf keduanya meninggi. Minato membentak. Kushina menjerit.

Mereka frustasi. Semua kekesalan yang dipendam selama beberapa bulan terakhir tumpah. Itu menyedihkan… tapi di sisi lain juga melegakan.

Kushina masih tidak mau mendengar. Ia kalap, dan otaknya yang biasa dilatih untuk berpikir layaknya pria kalah oleh ego seorang wanita. Dadanya mulai sesak. Dan matanya memanas.

Apa ia sungguh – sungguh akan menangis? Harga dirinya yang tinggi menolak untuk meneteskan air mata di depan Minato—_jangan menangis… jangan menangis…_ Tapi tubuhnya tidak tahan.

Minato terduduk di ujung sofa sederhana mereka. Kepalanya terasa mendidih. Dan keangkuhan seorang pria masih menggelegak dalam darahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kushina diam – diam. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu akhirnya meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Minato merasa iba, tapi tak yakin—_apa yang harus ia lakukan_?

Kushina tidak pernah menangis. Minato belum pernah sekali pun melihat gadisnya itu meneteskan air mata. Saat gadis itu tahu orangtua Minato membenci dirinya, Kushina hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sinis—memeluk kekasihnya dalam diam. Lalu saat Minato melamarnya dulu, mata gadis berambut merah itu hanya berkaca – kaca. Tapi tidak sampai menangis.

Tidak pernah sampai menangis.

Kekesalan Minato tiba – tiba surut tatkala ingatan saat ia mengajak Kushina kawin lari muncul. Mengapa mereka jadi bodoh begini? Mengapa mereka bertengkar untuk hal remeh begini? Setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui tahun – tahun akhir ini…

…kenapa?

Walau sedikit menohok, ia mengakui bahwa ini juga adalah salahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk menata hidupnya kembali sampai melupakan Kushina. Ia sangat tertekan dengan pengalihan hidupnya yang begitu signifikan. Dari kehidupan kasta tinggi—para bangsawan yang dihormati rakyat dan bahkan raja, lalu tiba – tiba menjadi jelata yang bahkan lebih miskin dari para petani.

Ayahnya murka. Ibunya menangis. Bukankah itu tak adil? Kushina begitu indah… dan ia sangat mencintai peri hutannya itu. Kenapa orang – orang tak bisa faham? Kenapa para pria bangsawan harus menikah dengan gadis bangsawan?

Itu tidak adil.

Dan kini… ia dan Kushina malah bertengkar. Setelah semua yang mereka perjuangkan… ia dan Kushina malah pecah menjadi dua. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak benar. Ia dan Kushina adalah satu. Mereka tidak boleh begini.

Minato mengangkat kepalanya. Membulatkan tekad, ia harus meminta maaf pada gadisnya dulu. Dan setelah itu mereka harus bicara. Dari hati ke hati. Sedikit sentimental… _seperti dulu_.

Minato merasa bebannya terangkat. Dan kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan Kushina. Wajah istrinya itu begitu cantik, begitu _fragile_… begitu pucat.

Pucat?

Minato membelalak dalam seketika. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Kushina sambil memanggil nama wanita langsing itu.

Kushina, Kushina, Kushina… Kushina!—_betapa nama itu terdengar sangat indah_. Jantung Minato berdegup kencang. Tegang, takut—_juga merindukan sesuatu_…

Kushina, Kushina, Kushina…

Gadisnya itu tiba – tiba berlari. Menuju tempat pencucian piring di dapur mereka yang sangat kecil. Minato menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat asin. Kushina mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Kushina muntah. Banyak sekali.

Apa Kushina sakit? Apa ia—apakah selama ini gadisnya itu sakit?

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan terburu – buru dan gemetaran ia memeluk punggung Kushina yang masih terengah – engah di depan westafel. Minato terus melirihkan nama gadisnya sementara tangan kanannya mengurut punggung wanita tersebut.

Kushina. Kushina. Namikaze Kushina…

Lalu Kushina menyalakan keran dan mencuci mulut dan mukanya. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam ia berbalik menghadap Minato yang masih memeluknya. Mereka saling memperhatikan mata masing – masing. Jantung Minato terasa akan meledak saat sepasang mata beriris hijau itu menatapnya teduh.

_Minato. Kurasa kau akan menjadi seorang ayah—_mata dengan iris biru yang terbelalak. Lalu hening selama sepuluh detik. Lalu suara tawa—sebuah kelegaan. Kebahagiaan…

_Kebahagiaan…_

Itulah ingatan. Memorial.

Kushina masih menatap langit. Telapak tangan kirinya menyentuh sebuah batang pohon—menumpukan nyaris seluruh berat tubuhnya ke situ. Dan matanya menerawang jauh. Menembus waktu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yang walaupun tidak terlalu indah, tapi manis.

Manis. Ironis—_di mana Minato saat ini?_

Suara sepasang kaki kecil yang bergantian menapak tanah terdengar mendekat. Kushina masih berada di awang – awang—_Minato, Minato, Minato…_

_Mommy!_

Kenapa pria itu bisa begitu bodoh? Mereka cukup bahagia. Walaupun mereka susah. Walaupun mereka tak memiliki banyak harta. _Mereka cukup bahagia_.

_Mommy!_ _Coba lihat ini!_—suara tawa yang renyah.

Kushina tersentak. Sebuah tepukan di pinggangnya dan wanita ber-_sweater_ kelabu itu menoleh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dalam segera. Ah. Si Minato kecil. Malaikatnya…

_Angsa mungilnya…_

Kushina segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan duplikat Minato itu. Tubuh Kushina memang tinggi walau sama sekali tidak berisi. Bibirnya masih membentuk kurva bulan sabit. Ia membiarkan Narutonya berceloteh riang.

_Apa yang terjadi hari ini, sayang?_—wanita berambut panjang itu bertanya dengan suara pelan yang manis. Kedua tangannya merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya

_Banyak!_—Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Pikiran Kushina mulai tidak fokus—_begitukah, sayang?_

_Hum! Kiba mengajariku cara bermain baseball, kemudian mereka mengajakku bermain bersama de_—

Iris hijau Kushina menerawang jauh—_apa yang harus ia lakukan?_ Kedua tangannya masih merengkuh tubuh Naruto erat. _Apa ia harus menemui Minato dan menceritakan tentang para rentenir – rentenir bangsat itu? Tapi kemudian, apa yang dapat Minato lakukan?_

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu sang Ibu sambil terus menggetarkan pita suaranya. Menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini, tak peduli apakah wanita itu mendengarkan atau tidak—_kau tahu, Mommy? Anak itu bilang lariku cepaat sekali! Karena aku mereka bisa menang!_

Samar – samar, Kushina dapat mendengar suara tawa buah hatinya yang begitu _melodius_. Seperti suara gemericik air sungai… Atau seperti suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan ditiup angin…

Dan tiba –tiba benaknya menampilkan imaji sebuah danau tenang di tengah hutan. Lengkap dengan angin sepoi – sepoi yang berhembus lembut. Juga wangi segar yang khas. Kushina dapat melihat sekelompok angsa – angsa putih itu. Mengapung di atas air danau yang nyaris tampak seperti benda padat—karena air itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Air itu bening. Tapi karena kedalamannya—dan juga faktor – faktor lain, warnanya jadi tampak kebiruan. Begitu berkilau. Memukau.

Juga keberadaan angsa – angsa itu. Di tambah beberapa ekor yang tengah terbang di atas sana.

Begitu bebas. Begitu tanpa beban.

…

_Ah_—tiba – tiba Kushina tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah memutuskan.

Kushina akan menemui Minato. Ia akan menceritakan apa yang telah diperbuat para rentenir itu padanya, berikut ancaman dan makian – makian memuakkan yang mereka lontarkan. Ia akan menceritakan bagaimana Naruto dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena mereka tidak bisa membayar uang bulanan. Ia akan menceritakan apa saja gosip yang beredar mengenai Minato dan dirinya. Ia akan menceritakan bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan sepotong roti hanya untuk makan siang Naruto. Ia akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka hidup terlunta – lunta saat ini.

Ya. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

Ia akan menceritakan semua akibat yang ia dan malaikat kecilnya itu terima akibat perbuatan Minato.

_Dan setelah itu—_

Tiba – tiba fokus Kushina untuk celotehan anak laki – lakinya kembali. Dan ia tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana iris biru Naruto berbinar – binar penuh dengan gairah hidup.

Gairah hidup, eh?

—_dan, Mom! Sasuke memberiku sebuah sarung tangan baseball! Katanya harga sarung tangan ini mahal sekali. Dia baik sekali bukan? Katanya kemarin Ayahnya baru membelikan yang baru, jadi yang lama boleh buatku._

Kushina tersenyum—_Sasuke?_

_Iya!_—Naruto menganggukan kepalanya empat kali dalam waktu dua detik. Kemudian tersenyum manis, manis sekali—_anak laki – laki yang sering membelikanku es krim itu, Mom!_

_Ah_—Kushina menggangguk faham. Ia ingat anak berambut hitam bermarga Uchiha itu. Uchiha… orang – orang bangsawan itu, bukan? Dan wanita itu pun bangkit berdiri, setelah menggenggam tangan kanan mungil Naruto dengan hangat.

_Ayo kita pergi sekarang._

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah cepat Kushina—_kita mau ke mana?_

Namun Ibunya itu tidak menjawab. Hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

**.**

Minato tahu ia merindukan sosok ini. Namun walau ingin, ia tetap tak bisa menyentuhnya. Tak bisa memeluknya. Tak bisa mengelus rambut merahnya. Tak bisa menciumnya.

Keadaan ini sangat menyakitkan. Perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Minato menatap sendu ke arah depan. Ruangan tempatnya duduk saat ini begitu kecil. Kedua kakinya dirantai. Kedua tangannya terikat satu sama lain karena sebuah borgol. Sementara sosok di hadapannya hanya memandangnya datar.

Minato merasa matanya memanas. Ia merasa sangat frustasi. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam gagang telepon yang tersambung ke ruangan di depannya. Ruangan yang hanya dibatasi sebuah kaca bening dengan ruangan tempatnya berada. Tapi kenapa suasananya begini? Tidakkah seharusnya Kushina bercerita riang tentang perkembangan buah hati mereka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka saling tertawa?

_Bicaralah, Kushina… bicaralah_—Minato memohon dalam hati.

Pria itu tak pernah merasa seputus asa ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ketika ia ditangkap dan para polisi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil di hadapan istrinya yang menangis sesenggukan beberapa bulan yang lalu… Minato tidak merasa sehancur ini.

Ada sesuatu dalam sepasang iris hijau Kushina yang membuat hatinya merasa sangat tidak tenang. Apa? Apakah maksud sorot mata yang begitu tenang, tapi di sisi lain juga begitu hancur itu? Apa?

Apa sialan! Apa!

_Kushina_—Minato mencoba melirihkan nama gadisnya di ujung telepon dengan nyata. Ia dapat merasakan bibirnya gemetar sedikit.

Tapi Kushina tetap mematung. Tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya duduk.

_Kushina, Kushina, Kushina…_

Dan wanita itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Ingin rasanya Minato berteriak. Teriak sekeras – kerasnya. Lalu mengamuk. Memecahkan kaca di hadapannya—jika bisa. Lalu mengguncang tubuh wanita berambut merah itu sekuat tenaga.

_Kushina, Kushina, Kushina!_

_Aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_—Minato berbicara melalui matanya. Karena untuk alasan yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu, lidahnya tiba – tiba kelu tak bisa digerakkan.

_Apa yang terjadi? Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan pergi_—Minato yakin matanya telah meneteskan air asin. Mulutnya terasa pahit. Dan tatapan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu terasa meleburkan harapan – harapannya.

Mimpi – mimpinya.

Cita – citanya.

Bersama kekasihnya, Kushina… dan buah hatinya, Naruto.

_Aku salah. Aku salah. Tolong maafkan aku, sayang_—

Sekilas, rasanya, Minato dapat melihat Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minato tercekik.

_Keluar dari sini, kita bertiga akan pindah keluar kota. Ke tempat yang jauh. Menjenguk orangtuamu, kakek dan nenek Naruto. Lalu menyewa flat kecil. Ya, flat atau apartment kecil! Lalu kita akan jalan – jalan ke danau dan melihat angsa setiap sore_—Minato berusaha menawarkan kompensasi.

_Kita akan bahagia… tunggu dua tahun lagi saja. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang_—

Kini Minato dapat melihat jelas. Gelengan kepala gadisnya.

Kushina…

Kushina.

Shina!

Ia mulai panik dan kalut saat melihat wanita yang kini tengah menggerai rambut panjangnya itu bangun dari duduknya.

_Jangan pergi! Tunggu dulu, sayang… tunggu dulu!—_Minato berteriak di gagang telepon yang tengah ia genggam. Dari kaca tembus pandang di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat wanita itu masih menyentuhkan salah satu ujung gagang telepon ke telinganya.

_Jangan pergi, sekarang. Kumohon, kumohon_—Minato bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentuh kaca di hadapannya. Berharap seolah – olah Kushina dapat merasakan sentuhan ini di pipinya.

_Kumohon_—

Dan ia melihat Kushina tersenyum seraya melelehkan air mata di kedua pipinya. Begitu cantik.

_Kumohon_—

Dan Minato mendengar istrinya melirihkan beberapa kalimat dari ujung sana.

Apa?

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dunia menjadi sunyi seketika.

Sunyi dan gelap.

Kemudian Kushina meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya dan melangkah menjauh. Tidak menoleh lagi.

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang. Begitu dingin.

_Mommy? Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?—_anaknya berujar bingung. Terlihat menggemaskan.

_Melihat langit_—ia menjawab dengan lembut. _Bukankah langit sore ini sangat cantik?_

Lucu. Begitu melihat sepasang mata beriris biru milik suaminya tadi, ia langsung merasa lidahnya membeku. Pangeran tampan itu memang selalu mampu membuat beberapa anggota tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi. Dari dulu memang begitu.

Kushina menarik nafas.

Dua puluh tujuh menit pertemuan mereka tadi, dan ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Kecuali di saat terakhir.

Dua puluh tujuh menit pertemuan mereka tadi, dan tatapan membara Minato sudah menghancur – leburkan hati dan pendiriannya. Membuatnya goyah.

Sehingga ia sama sekali kehilangan keberaniannya untuk menyalahkan Minato. Menyalahkan Minato atas semua ketidak-nyamanan dalam hidupnya ini.

Bagaimana pun ia menikah dengan Minato atas kemauannya sendiri. Dan Kushina sama sekali tidak menyesali itu. Ia mencintai Sang Namikaze dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya.

Hanya saja… tiba – tiba semuanya menjadi terlalu berat.

Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak kuat. Dan saat menyadari hal itu… ia sudah diambang pertahanannya.

_Mommy, nanti malam kita makan apa?_

Kushina tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya. Ia memeluk bocah dalam gendongannya itu erat – erat.

_Kita akan makan enak._

Mata biru Naruto membesar, berbinar – binar—_benarkah?_

Wanita itu merasa akan menangis.

_Iya, sayang_—dan sebuah kecupan ia daratkan ke bibir mungil anaknya.

_Maaf. Hanya saja… tiba – tiba semua yang terjadi sudah sangat di luar kemampuanku._

Gedung itu tinggi. Lima lantai, kalau Kushina tidak salah hitung. Dan ia berada di bagian atapnya sambil menggendong Naruto.

_Mommy?—_Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang saat merasakan Ibunya melangkah lebih dekat ke dinding pembatas. Jarak mereka sudah melewati zona aman. Dan Naruto merasa takut saat melihat Ibunya yang tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata.

_Mommy?—_Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

_Shh, tenanglah sayang_—Kushina mengecup hidung Naruto. _Ini akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat._

Kushina menahan napas saat menatap aspal keras di bawah sana. Semuanya terlihat begitu kabur—mungkin karena air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Apakah ini akan sakit?

Apakah keputusan ini tepat?

Kushina merasa ia akan menyesali ini. Tapi persetan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga saat membiarkan kakinya kehilangan pijakan. Semuanya benar – benar terlihat kabur. Dan ia merasa tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

Kaki dan tangannya terasa begitu dingin. Sakit.

Kesadarannya menghilang setelah rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi ia dapat mendengar dan mengingat jeritan Naruto di telinganya.

Begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh.

Indah.

**.**

_Aku akan terbang bersama Naruto. Seperti angsa. Aku mencintaimu._

**Fin**


End file.
